


三千年程

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	三千年程

一片嗡鸣的白光中，艾默里克睁开眼，梦中的回声还未散去，他好像躺在船上，随着水波晃荡。有节奏的机械音滴滴响，简直要穿透他的灵魂，他反应了一会儿，才意识到是埃斯蒂尼安的闹钟。

埃斯蒂尼安光着上半身爬起来，按掉闹钟，捡起床头的上衣套进去，他理了理乱糟糟的长发，看艾默里克还在发呆，伸手在他眼前晃了晃。

“醒了就别赖床。”

“……我又做了那个梦。”艾默里克盯着天花板，“我还在追逐那个东西，甚至不知道它是什么。”

埃斯蒂尼安提裤子的手停到一半：“没有回想起什么吗？”

艾默里克摇摇头，一副疲惫不堪的样子。

闹钟又滴滴响了起来，埃斯蒂尼安抱怨一声，用力砸了闹钟一拳，成功让它闭嘴。

艾默里克慢悠悠地坐起来，一头黑发卷得像绵羊毛，埃斯蒂尼安压了压他头顶翘起的一撮，刚松手，那撮头发立刻又坚挺地翘了起来。

“卷得这么厉害？”埃斯蒂尼安自言自语，艾默里克也压了压自己的头发，惊叹一声，尔后盯着埃斯蒂尼安的脸。

“你的脸很有中世纪的感觉。”

埃斯蒂尼安不明所以：“谢谢，你也是。”

艾默里克无奈道：“我本来就是中世纪人。”

……一个失忆的成年男人，连自己的名字都不确定，却声称自己所处的年代是几千年前的中世纪，一周前捡到这个男人的时候，埃斯蒂尼安以为自己撞了鬼――仔细一想，好像还不到一周。艾默里克头脑清醒，待人真诚，学习新事物很有热情，短时间挑不出毛病，短时间也找不到工作，让本不富裕的家庭更是雪上加霜。

找回记忆的线索只有一条――艾默里克常做的梦，据他说，梦的内容简单至极：他在白色的雾海中奔跑，坚信前方有东西在等待他，可当他马上就要想起那是什么时，他就立刻惊醒了。埃斯蒂尼安不会解梦，当然没有头绪，他为此查了查精神类药物以资鼓励，艾默里克很感动。

平静的生活被一颗陨石打破，埃斯蒂尼安错乱了几个小时，迅速回复了正常，在废墟之上开始了新的生活――和陨石艾默里克一起。

1.

埃斯蒂尼安的住处有一个电子秤，据说是商场打折时买的，每次有人站上去，总有电子女声响亮地播报当前秤上的重量。艾默里克一天中最无聊的时刻就是埃斯蒂尼安晨跑的一个小时，在这一个小时里，他看完晨间新闻、新闻后的天气预报、天气预报后的婴幼儿科教节目、泡一杯红茶，等埃斯蒂尼安带着早饭回来。

今天他突发奇想去称称体重，实在是个错误。埃斯蒂尼安正巧进门，电子秤的声音在楼道里回响，他以为家里来了第三个人。

“刚才谁在秤上？”他对着秤上的艾默里克问。

艾默里克十分尴尬：“是我，嗯……我最近好像胖了不少。”

“不是吧？”埃斯蒂尼安三步并作两步上前，拽开艾默里克，自己走上秤，听了个响，把手里的早餐塞给艾默里克，瞪着眼看表盘上的数字。

“坏了？怎么回事？”他蹲下敲敲电子秤，“我的体重还是正常的，你怎么比我重了那么多？”

“等等，我可能确实胖了。”艾默里克说，“别敲了，埃斯蒂尼安，再敲下去真的坏了！”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“你再称一下，不要扭捏！艾默里克，我很严肃！”

“我没有扭捏。”艾默里克说，“但是现在生活安稳，我体重没有控制好也是可以原谅的。况且我只是重了5千克。”

“5.6千克。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“早饭我拿，你上去。”

艾默里克硬着头皮站上去，机械的女声又一次抱出那个令他头皮发麻的数字，他掀起睡衣，小腹肌肉依旧漂亮，他松了一口气。

埃斯蒂尼安抱着手臂和艾默里克对峙。

“你说你是骑士。”他说，“我问了好几回，你告诉我你是中世纪的骑士，穿铠甲，拿盾牌和长剑的。”

“我确实是。”艾默里克沉稳地伸出手，活动手指，“我的手还记得举剑的感觉，毫无疑问我曾是一名骑士。”

“我不能要求你现在给我屠一条龙来证明自己的身份，也不能让你和我过几招，你怎么证明自己是骑士？用嘴？”

“你说得很对，埃斯蒂尼安，但是事实上，”艾默里克说，“屠龙更多是龙骑士的工作。”

“你的工作呢？”

艾默里克自信地笑了，话题重新回到了他手中。

“你恐怕忘记，我已经失忆了。”

埃斯蒂尼安啧了一声，为自己落到艾默里克的陷阱里懊恼不已。

“你在我这里赖了一周，虽说是失忆，但我看你完全没有想找回记忆的意思，甚至还吃胖了那么多！”

“我觉得现在的生活很美好。”艾默里克说，“可能是以前的日子太苦了。”

这个借口他用了不止一次，尽管他喝茶的样子相当端庄优雅，一看就知出身不凡――但这个借口每次都很管用，埃斯蒂尼安果然不再咄咄逼人，只是眼神依旧不那么客气。

艾默里克看到了袋子里的一瓶枫糖浆，他想起自己刚泡的红茶，应该还在饭桌上冒着热气。他往里面加了家里最后半勺枫糖浆，总觉得差点意思，埃斯蒂尼安又添置了一瓶，让他非常欣喜。

他喜不外露地说：“我泡了茶，边喝边说吧。”

埃斯蒂尼安下意识地拒绝：“我不喝，你放的糖浆太多了！”

“今天放的很少。”艾默里克没说原因是没有存货了，他注意到埃斯蒂尼安在发呆，“怎么了？”

“嗯？”埃斯蒂尼安喃喃，“什么怎么了……”

2.

夜间的温度很低，他一个人在营地外放哨，守着一堆熊熊燃烧的篝火。半年前这个山间的营地还可以听到虫鸣和动物的叫声，现在什么都不剩，雪覆盖了一切，通常情况下只有冰冷的死寂。身后传来窸窸窣窣的踏雪声，他没有回头，听到沉重的背包被放在地上，艾默里克坐到了他旁边的空地上。

艾默里克往手心哈了一口热气，搓搓手，掏出保温的铁杯，给埃斯蒂尼安倒了一杯冒着热气的红茶，里面多半掺了不少枫糖浆，埃斯蒂尼安对糖分没有需求，但还是接过铁杯，下嘴唇抵在杯口，呼了一口气，感受杯子里热腾腾的蒸汽。

“你缺勤两天，要不是前苍天的龙骑士亲自来请假，恐怕以后你都不用来了。”

埃斯蒂尼安不乐意地踢了一脚柴火，火星很快在冰冷的空气里消散：“尽做多余的事。”

“最近很多士兵受不了天气的剧变感冒了，军医供不应求，甚至有招募云雾街的游医来给士兵看病的，如果你也觉得不舒服，我可以叫我家的医生来，或者你请假去我家坐坐。”

“不用，我没有感冒。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我去外面了。”

“外面？”艾默里克反应了一下，随即睁大眼睛，“伊修加德外面？这不是明令禁止的……”

“你不说就没人知道。比起这个，你不想知道外面的情况吗，皇都的小道消息说外面的世界都快毁灭了，帝国人召唤了卫月，所谓卫月是梅茵菲娜的护卫的传说根本是假的。”

艾默里克咽了一口唾沫：“实际是怎样？”

“没有到毁灭的程度，不过也够严重了，只能用死伤无数来形容，主城邦没有受到损坏，交战区是一片废墟。”

“真的像传言那样，帝国士兵里一个活人都没剩下吗？”

“不，相反，森都的角尊不分敌我地拯救了很多士兵，不过比起战争中死去的人，还是九牛一毛。”

艾默里克叹气：“可惜我们什么都不能做。”

“都这个时候还不愿意打开对外的门，我无所谓，只要能杀死龙族怎样都可以，但肯定会有很多百姓活不过这个冬天吧。”

“如果在灵灾前派兵重新加入艾欧泽亚同盟，并不能让战事逆转，龙族还可能会在战时趁虚而入，我们现在的处境也不会好很多。现在打开国门，不仅要安抚动荡的民心，还要面对涌入的难民，我们和三大城邦没有并肩作战，无法向他们提出共同患难的建议，这么分析起来固守国门还是有道理的。”艾默里克叹了一口气，“当然了，我内心还是希望能够做出一点改变――但是你我的想法太无足轻重了，话语权还在守旧派手中，单凭我们现在的身份肯定无法和旧贵族抗衡。”

“没人能做到，领头的守旧派不是贵族，而是教皇。”埃斯蒂尼安往篝火里添柴，“除非你改变教皇位子上的人。”

艾默里克猛地站起来，营地四周静悄悄，雪停了，他哈出的白气消散在空气中。

“别一惊一乍的，周围没人。”埃斯蒂尼安冷冷地说，“别说这个话题了，我不在的那几天，龙骑士团有什么动向？”

“还没有消息。”艾默里克说，“太反常了，不知教皇在想什么，按理说骑士团选举的时候更应该加强安保……你与其问我，不如去问问雅伯里克阁下，他知道的一定比我多。”

埃斯蒂尼安扫兴地说：“当我什么都没问。”

“尤埃尔默里克率领的镇守暮卫塔的队伍如何了？我没有听到相关消息，也没见任何一支军队去援助他们，补给不够他们撑一个月，这样下去……”

“暮卫塔已经被雪封锁了――就算是全灭，也一定没有动静吧。”埃斯蒂尼安沉声说，“不在屠龙中献身就都是可耻的，他们若是死了，尸体甚至不会运回故乡，只能作为无名骑士就地埋葬在暮卫塔里。”

艾默里克神色悲戚，埃斯蒂尼安说：“大部分人都是这样，没有选择。”

3.

“你最近总是发呆。”艾默里克说。

埃斯蒂尼安怔怔地看着电视，主持人正在介绍国会安保的几支队伍。他浑浑噩噩地捧着那杯冷掉的红茶，茶只剩杯底的一点，他嘴里一股甜味儿。

埃斯蒂尼安稳稳放下杯子：“因为你的事情太莫名其妙，一般人都接受不了。”

艾默里克自嘲道：“我已经逐渐接受，你却经常思考我的事，真是不好意思。”

“现在这样说不定也很好。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“你毕竟是中世纪的骑士，如果带着全部记忆，肯定接受不了社会的剧变吧？”

“……我有种感觉，如果没失忆，我是不会来到这里的。”

“追着你梦里的那个东西来的？”

“这我不能确认，但或许找到了它，我就能想起来了。它应该是相当重要的东西，说不定还有点超现实……不找到它记忆就不会恢复，可没有记忆就想不起来那到底是什么东西。”艾默里克靠在沙发上长叹一声，“我总感觉这里的一切都很美好，虽然我是从完全不同的世界来的骑士，本应和这个年代格格不入。”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“那你应该谢谢我，如果没有我，你现在大概被关进医院了。”

艾默里克很快地说：“谢谢你。”

如此轻而易举得到的感谢，埃斯蒂尼安完全没有成就感，可再提出点别的什么要求，未免显得太不知满足，他发觉自己又被艾默里克堵进了语言的死角，不由得愤怒起来。

艾默里克心情很好，满脸阳光：“今天我们干什么？看电视？做扫除？还是出去买菜？”

埃斯蒂尼安抓起艾默里克的外套――严格来说是借给艾默里克穿的埃斯蒂尼安自己的外套，丢给艾默里克。

“爬山。”

艾默里克用眼神询问他的用意。

埃斯蒂尼安故意说：“怎么了，堂堂骑士大人没力气爬山吗？”

艾默里克自信地笑笑：“别小看我，埃斯蒂尼安，我的耐力和爆发力在士兵里是数一数二的。”

“没人小看你，我只是要验证自己的猜想。”刚晨练回来的埃斯蒂尼安活动两下，又燃起了熊熊斗志，“证明你的体能！”

……

“容我问一下，埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克说，“我们为什么要爬山？”

“艾默里克，你的失忆已经严重到两个小时之前的事都记不清了。”埃斯蒂尼安雄赳赳道，“为了向我证明你的体能，证明你是中世纪的骑士！”

艾默里克委婉地说：“我们坐了一个小时的地铁，又坐了一个小时的城际大巴，终于来到了牧羊峰的山脚。”

他停了很久，埃斯蒂尼安也停下，眺望远方，长发随风飘飞。艾默里克说：“图什么呢？”

“少废话，我当然有我的用意！”埃斯蒂尼安终于回头看了艾默里克一眼，被他的表情吓了一跳，“你怎么了？”

“城际大巴太晕了……”艾默里克捂着肚子，“我宁可骑陆行鸟。”

“这里没有陆行鸟。”埃斯蒂尼安若有所思地说，“不过说的也是，中世纪的骑士没有乘坐过封闭交通工具，你反而证明了自己……”

“等等……有水吗？我快吐了……”

艾默里克恢复得很快，几分钟后就可以跟着埃斯蒂尼安从零开始爬山，他回想起封闭的车厢、空调的冷气、让人无法忍受的皮质座椅的刺鼻气味，依旧心有余悸：“……我以为现代的交通工具早已克服了我那个年代的不足。”

“确实克服了……”埃斯蒂尼安没见过这么无助的艾默里克，一时间，自责和担忧涌上心头，除此之外更多的是恨铁不成钢，“没人在研究现代交通工具的时候会以中世纪居民的乘坐体验为参考的吧。”

“……说得也是。”艾默里克精神萎靡，和埃斯蒂尼安斗嘴的水平大幅下降，终于让埃斯蒂尼安险胜一个回合。

“好了，你是初次乘坐，身体不舒服也是可以理解的。”埃斯蒂尼安宽容地说，“休息好了就走快点！”

艾默里克停下脚步，深情地注视着上小土坡瘦弱的绿树。

“啊，我曾经来过这里。”他闭着眼，如沐春风地回忆，“这里很亲切，我想我一定和这座山有什么过往。”

“站在那里干嘛！”埃斯蒂尼安回头喊他，“那是半年前用挖水池的土堆的人造山，树都没长多高呢！”

艾默里克严肃地跟上他，小声说：“但是真的很熟悉。”

埃斯蒂尼安不走铺好的石板路，他翻出栏杆，扶着那些上了年纪的树，踩着碎石和土壤向上。艾默里克紧紧跟在他后面。昨天夜里下过雨，路很不好走，他们却如履平地，艾默里克的速度尚在体能优秀的范畴，埃斯蒂尼安简直是健步如飞。

他带着艾默里克攀上山的另一边，没有全部开发的半山腰有一座简陋的石亭，艾默里克出神地看了一会，埃斯蒂尼安率先爬上去，坐到朝外的一边石椅上，给艾默里克空出了一个人的位置。这里的座位仿佛就是为两个人设计的，坐下刚刚好，他们脚下是悬崖峭壁，不过没人在乎，从这儿可以看到整个城市。

“你怎么知道这里的？”艾默里克问。

“无意中发现的，我不喜欢走别人定好的路，没有路的地方风景是最好的。”

“风真大。”艾默里克坐在他身边，眺望城市。

“是啊，每次坐在这里，总觉得什么问题都可以解决。”

“为什么突然来爬山。”

“你说你觉得这里的一切都很美好，说不定这座城市就是你的故乡。虽然几千年过去，大部分事物都变了样，不过总能想起点什么。”

艾默里克嗯了一声，忽然指着远处说：

“那里，我小时候经常去那里。”

“那是市政大厅。”埃斯蒂尼安眯着眼睛远眺，“你小时候住在那里？”

“不是的。我每次去的时候，都很紧张……父亲带我去，然后他就离开了，留我在那里过夜，那里有一个很慈祥的人……”

埃斯蒂尼安不动声色地说：“是吗。”

“是啊，我想起来了，我深爱的那个国家，”艾默里克结结巴巴地说，“伊、伊修……”

“伊修加德。”

“是！是这个名字！”艾默里克大声说，“你知道吗？”

“伊修加德是传说中的国家，就算真的有，也早在几千年前就毁灭了。”

艾默里克失望地叹了口气，埃斯蒂尼安鼓励地拍了拍他的肩膀：“但是我们知道你和这座城市的羁绊，这可是一条相当重要的线索，恭喜你。”

4.

艾默里克喊了两声他的名字，他才反应过来对方在和自己讲话。

“怎么了？”他问。

“发什么呆？”艾默里克举着酒瓶说，“恭喜你进入龙骑士团！”

“谢了。”

“我今天去见了一位前辈，在他那里吃了晚饭，他送了我一瓶珍藏的酒。”

“我记得你不怎么喝酒。”

艾默里克边倒酒边说：“但是今天要为你庆祝，而且也要庆祝红莲节。”

埃斯蒂尼安揶揄：“神殿骑士还过未经过哈罗妮祝福的节日？”

艾默里克眨眨眼：“偷偷过。”

残破的亭子无人修缮，塌了半个顶，雪片簌簌落到埃斯蒂尼安的酒杯里，夏天下雪在几年前算是奇观，现在不过是见怪不怪的风景。

“味道如何？”艾默里克显然想详细介绍一下，又出于某种顾虑不能多说，只能欲言又止道，“一百多年的酒了，据说是宴请贵宾用的。”

“还可以。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“和我们平时喝的没什么区别。”

艾默里克了解他的说话方式，看来他相当喜欢这瓶酒。

“你去了那边，我们见面的机会就很少了。”艾默里克没有全说完，龙骑士团的工作危险系数比任何队伍都高，如果埃斯蒂尼安运气不好，他们以后可能就再也见不了面了。

埃斯蒂尼安不轻不重地给了他一拳。

“不是给我庆祝吗？怎么一脸这种表情，看着就让人来气！”

艾默里克又乐了：“听说龙骑士团的人都是和你一样的怪胎，你在那边说不定反而过得更好！”

“什么怪胎，少戴有色眼镜看人，和你们神殿骑士也没什么两样！”

艾默里克刻意地哀叹：“已经变成‘你们’神殿骑士了，看来你的心已经留不住了，朋友。”

埃斯蒂尼安说不过他，索性赌气不说话，两人在半山腰坐了一会，幸好都穿的厚，没人觉得冷。艾默里克闻到自己身上的味道，酒香、橡木香、烤肉和白面包的香气――是晚宴的气味，他刚从伊修加德最奢华的地方出来，而埃斯蒂尼安形单影只，甚至没有可以回去的家。

“不和家人团聚吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安斟了一杯酒，挥手洒在山间。

“这就算聚过了。”

“你知道我指的是雅伯里克阁下。”

埃斯蒂尼安不知在想什么，半晌才说：

“能和你在一起喝的就是好酒。”

5.

“……喝酒？我还没喝过现在的酒，不知道味道怎么样。”

“酒能有多大区别。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“别吹了，你都吹了多久了！”

艾默里克冲了澡，神清气爽地吹头发，埃斯蒂尼安找到了他头发越来越卷的罪魁祸首――房东留在这里的电吹风，不像有人用过，看起来质量不太好，埃斯蒂尼安丢在角落攒灰，被艾默里克当成了宝。艾默里克的黑发蓬松、还带着洗发水的清香，看起来心情极佳，不慎说出实情。

“今天房东来过了。”

埃斯蒂尼安的动作一滞，他僵硬地问：“你开门了？”

“当然开门了。”艾默里克镇定地说，“我不能对一位女士撒谎。”

“那我们钱不够的事……”

“这个嘛，我只说你不在家，我并不清楚你的状况。”艾默里克微笑，“善意的隐瞒，并不是欺骗。”

“是吗……”埃斯蒂尼安松了口气，“她说什么了？”

“她说她有个很优秀的侄女，不介意介绍我们认识一下，接着她向我要联系方式――显而易见的是，我没有联系方式，她以为被我拒绝了，很不高兴……”

“停。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“除了这个呢？”

“她问我们为什么年纪轻轻不去找工作。”

埃斯蒂尼安抖开被子钻进去：“晚安。”

“顺便一提，我向她保证明天会准备好租金？”

埃斯蒂尼安猛地睁眼：“什么！”

“她说她明天早上要参加老年人舞会，舞会结束后才会来。”艾默里克也躺好，安心地闭上眼睛，“你还有时间，埃斯蒂尼安。”

“什么时间？收拾好行李逃跑的时间吗？”

艾默里克决定停止这个对话，他翻了个身，迅速说道：“晚安。”

“你的晚安是想让我闭嘴吧！”埃斯蒂尼安一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，光脚下床，不依不饶地扯开艾默里克的被子，“起来说清楚，明天又不用你早起！”

“不要动手，埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克闭着眼睛说，“你摇我，我立刻会想起在大巴上的颠簸，你也不愿意我梦中出现让人窒息的交通工具，对吧？”

“你这个……这个二世祖！我去哪找那么多钱！”埃斯蒂尼安吼了一句，扶着额头低声说，“不对，我怎么这么生气？”

“不必这么生气，埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克说，“总会有办法的，实在不行，我和她的侄女亲切联系一下，让她网开一面。”

“绝对不行！”埃斯蒂尼安斩钉截铁地说，“你想都别想，我不同意，说好你是我的……”

他一头栽倒床上，沉沉睡去……

6.

埃斯蒂尼安用力把头盔砸在桌上，英俊的脸因愤怒扭曲，像是受了巨大的屈辱。

“和圣龙的交涉失败了……什么圣龙，不过是一头毫无战意的龙。”他咬牙切齿地说，“等下次见到它，一定砍下它的头，还有那群该死的白猪……”

艾默里克单手托腮，“意料之中。但不止是我们，它还拒绝了异端者的要求，我们就没有处在完全的劣势。龙眼呢？”

“在我这里。异端者已经完成请神，召唤了蛮神希瓦。”埃斯蒂尼安冷笑，“就是那个历史上第一个异端者，异端者也能成为蛮神，真是可笑！”

“请神……”艾默里克眯着眼睛想了想，“媒介呢？”

“超越之力，是为首的冰之巫女。”

艾默里克长叹一声，双手撑着桌子站起来：“我去向教皇禀报，辛苦了，埃斯蒂尼安。”

“我再去龙巢一趟。”

“你没事吗？”艾默里克说，“你看起来状态非常差，是龙眼的影响吧？”

“我没事！”埃斯蒂尼安烦躁道，“如果有帮手，如果我能再强一点，就不会让那些该死的龙族活到现在！”

“这不是你的责任，冷静点！”艾默里克三步并作两步走到他面前，“看着我，别被龙眼支配，喂！埃斯蒂尼安！”

7.

埃斯蒂尼安被艾默里克喊醒，他茫然地回忆，他到底为什么愤怒。艾默里克贴着他的鼻尖，眼里满是担忧。

“十点了，我帮你按掉了闹钟。”

通常这个时候，埃斯蒂尼安已经晨跑回来，开始对艾默里克进行严酷的记忆训练，今天不知怎么，他精神恍惚，反而像被训练的那个。

“你做那个梦了吗？”埃斯蒂尼安没头没脑地问。

艾默里克愣了一下：“我想不起来了，起床后几分钟不回忆，梦的内容就都忘了。”

埃斯蒂尼安自言自语：“……但是我还记得。”他问艾默里克，“你还是什么都想不起来？关于赫拉斯瓦尔格，关于尼德霍格，你记得龙眼吗？”

艾默里克想了好一会：“……水果？”

“不是！”埃斯蒂尼安大吼，“看着我的眼睛！”

艾默里克的视线移过来，埃斯蒂尼安清楚地看到他的瞳孔因集中注意力而微微收缩。

艾默里克朦胧地、如梦方醒地说：“你说得对，我要得到它……但是、但它并不是我的东西。好像直到我生命的最后，我都在寻找龙眼……对，是这样的。”

他抬头看着埃斯蒂尼安，“我已经死了。”

埃斯蒂尼安猛地抓住他的胳膊，动作幅度太大，像是给了艾默里克一巴掌。

艾默里克苦笑：“别这样，我不能确定。如果我真是几千年前的人，那当然已经死了。找到龙眼，我就能回想起来了。”

埃斯蒂尼安好像在怀疑世界：“这不可能，你和龙眼有什么关联……”

“你是怎么知道龙眼的？”艾默里克问，“我帮你想个理由，书里看来的？”

“……你真的是艾默里克？”

艾默里克没有回应，他眼神复杂地看了埃斯蒂尼安半天，才平静地说：

“你忘了，埃斯蒂尼安，我并不记得自己是谁，我现在叫艾默里克，是因为你第一次见到我时喊出了这个名字――对此你的解释是，你现实中曾经有个朋友叫这个名字，他长的和我一模一样，但是英年早逝了。”

埃斯蒂尼安沉默不语。

艾默里克继续道：“这难道不会太过刻意吗？你对我的回忆如此关心，甚至胜过我本人。”

“我承认，我怀疑你的真实身份，”埃斯蒂尼安开口，“一个成年男人说自己来自几千年前，这太可疑了。”

艾默里克理解地点头：“但是你说你已经信任我了，起码你表现得像已经信任我了，我们已经在一起生活、就像朋友一样了，我不想被朋友怀疑。”

“如果你说得是真的，那我们就是两个世界的人，或许不适合做朋友。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“你说我太关心你的回忆？我有自己的理由。”

“你有很多事情瞒着我，埃斯蒂尼安，告诉我，在我来之前，你是怎么生活的？”

“我没什么可以和你报告的。”埃斯蒂尼安看了一眼表，突然坐了起来，双目圆睁，神色紧张。

“……也是。”艾默里克笑道，“我自作多情了，如果让你生气了，我马上就可以搬出去，不给你增加多余的烦恼，你要去哪里？”

“去图书馆查书，动作快点！”埃斯蒂尼安大声催促，“再不走房东要来收租了！”

……

艾默里克第五次经过埃斯蒂尼安背后时，埃斯蒂尼安小声呵斥：“你怎么回事，不要在图书馆里走来走去。”

艾默里克安抚道：“我不是故意的，不走来走去怎么找到书？”

“你是因为找书走来走去吗？”埃斯蒂尼安说，“你是因为不想找书所以走来走去！”

艾默里克叹了口气，随手拿出一本书，站在埃斯蒂尼安身边看了起来。

埃斯蒂尼安低声说：“别敷衍我，我都是为了谁的事情忙前忙后！你这么松懈，到明年也找不出想要的书！”

但是不得不承认有的人天生就是读书的料，不光聪明，运气也好得离谱，艾默里克没找到明年，他翻出第二本书，对内页展示自己迷人的微笑。

“新年快乐，埃斯蒂尼安。”

埃斯蒂尼安内心诅咒神明，诅咒完凑近和艾默里克一起看。

艾默里克读得非常快，埃斯蒂尼安见他要翻页，赶紧说：“等等，我还没看完。”

艾默里克把书往他眼底送了送：“我还以为这是你们这里的常识。”

“我没听过这本书里讲的。这是三千年前的传说啊，嗯，是传说。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“但是光之战士这个人，说不定真的存在。”

“相关记载很少，他好像只存在了很短的几年，与其说是个人，倒不如说更像一个概念，一个民众心中对英雄的投射。”

“几年？这么短？”

“是的，以他为代表的冒险者协会就是在这几年间走向了繁荣，到他死后，冒险者协会已经有了相当的实力，作为自由势力活跃在各个国家之间。”

“是啊，他死后……等等，他死了？”

“他在第七灵灾中死去了，也有记载说他是在第八灵灾中死的，差不多都是三千多年前的事，这里引用了世界未解之谜对于灵灾的记录。”

埃斯蒂尼安夺过书，亲眼确认的那行小字，他合上封面又看书名：“不是乱编的吧？”

“是正规书。”艾默里克说，“一摸就知道。”

“你对光之战士没有印象吗？”

“完全没有。”

“对我呢？”埃斯蒂尼安问完立刻做了一个制止的手势，“算了，这个先不要回答。”

艾默里克有点失望。

“等等，不再查了吗？”他说，“查你知道的东西，如果你不想让我知道，我就不问你……我去外面等你。”

埃斯蒂尼安把书塞回书架：“这里没东西可查了，我们去别的地方看看。”

“找到回忆的时候，我就该离开这里了。”艾默里克喃喃，“你急着让我走吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安皱眉：“别问这种蠢问题。”

“我说真的，埃斯蒂尼安，其实房东今天不会来收租，我只是想告诉你，我们一起出去找工作，生活肯定会好起来的！”艾默里克急切地说，“我们可以穿公仔服去发传单、来图书馆当保安、或者去楼下卖烧烤，你很喜欢吃那个吧？”

他见埃斯蒂尼安不说话：“当然，我也会好好寻找回忆的，不要为此着急，我不想让你的生活因为我而……你在听我说话吗？”

8.

他转身欲走，身后的人一把抓住他的手。

“等等！埃斯蒂尼安！历史很可能并不是我们理解的那样！”

艾默里克的手在颤抖，他的声音低却急促，仿佛隔墙有耳，时刻有人监视他们的动向，但他不得不说。

埃斯蒂尼安没有回头。

“我……我从父亲那里听了一些事，你可以听我说吗？”艾默里克抓紧时间说，“这里不安全，我们去永恒湖边吧，对了，去牧羊峰！那个废弃的石亭，你还记得吗？”

“你没有时间和我折返一趟。”埃斯蒂尼安冷冷道，“在我们离开的时间，会有多少同胞死于龙族的进犯？”

艾默里克手用力：“……这是一场骗局，埃斯蒂尼安，我们都被骗了！龙族并不是仇人，千年前违背约定的是初代教皇，龙族一直在复仇，编造历史的是我们……！”

“艾默里克。”埃斯蒂尼安背对着他说，“我亲眼看到自己的家人被龙族杀害，那份痛苦和仇恨不是虚假的。”

艾默里克怔怔地看着他，缓缓松开手，埃斯蒂尼安抽出手腕，深深地看了艾默里克一眼。

“如果两边都是假的，我选择直面自己内心的仇恨。”

接着他离开，留艾默里克一人在那空房间里。

9.

埃斯蒂尼安崩溃地低声说：“怎么能说那种话……太混账了！”

艾默里克睁大眼睛：“我说错了？你就那么不想和我一起生活吗！”

“不是！”埃斯蒂尼安烦躁道，“小声点！”

他们几乎吵起来，引得读者侧目而视，管理员不得不过来提醒他们：“请不要大声喧哗！”

埃斯蒂尼安趔趄一下，艾默里克赶忙扶住他，管理员理解地说：“低血糖？扶他去楼下休息吧。”

管理员给了艾默里克一盒薄荷糖，艾默里克道谢，埃斯蒂尼安甩开他，快步出了阅览室，径自下楼。艾默里克追上他：“到底怎么了？”

埃斯蒂尼安越走越快：“真是够了，我根本不认识你！我被迫看你的回忆，看那些莫名其妙的东西，没有一件是我知道的，你根本不是我认识的艾默里克！你这人……你……”

他才意识到自己说错话，但已无法挽回，艾默里克神色复杂，似乎不敢相信。

“你可以看到我的回忆？”他的表情严肃，“你没有告诉过我这件事。”

“……我说出来你也不会相信吧？”

“你并不是出于顾虑不能说，而是本来就不打算说出口，你有多少事瞒着我？”

埃斯蒂尼安头痛地避开艾默里克的视线，他坐在一楼讨论区的沙发上，艾默里克坐到他旁边，死死盯着他的眼睛。

“我把所有知道的事都对你和盘托出，如果你还是不信任我，起码告诉我为什么！”

即便埃斯蒂尼安的心坚如钢铁，面对如此恳切的艾默里克，也无法再绝情下去，他动摇了。

“我不知从哪里讲起，太漫长了。”埃斯蒂尼安顿了很久，疑惑地问，“这是哪里……”

艾默里克几乎扑到他身上：“别睡着，清醒点！”

埃斯蒂尼安难以抑制地闭上了眼睛，失去意识前，他的嘴唇碰到了什么柔软温热的东西。

10.

教皇厅里空旷死寂，战争的呐喊遥远地传进来，暴民喊着口号涌进皇都，教皇在圣座上，听唯一的士兵向自己报告。

“陛下，起义军马上就攻进来了。”

他没有请求教皇离开，也没有报告剩余的战力，大概是因为活着的人太少，已经没有殊死一搏的必要。

“这也是没办法的事。”教皇淡淡地说，他很年轻，身上穿着的长袍也很新，似乎在这个位子上坐了没几年，“龙眼呢？”

“依照您的吩咐，丢到了云海中，应该已经被飞鱼吃了。”

教皇轻轻摇头：“无法被毁灭的事物是不会被这么轻易丢弃的，它总有一天会回来，可能是一百年后，可能就是下一秒。”

骑士阴冷地抬眼看他，从腰后抽出一把匕首，一步一步逼近他。

教皇没有斥责他的僭越，只是怜悯地说：“看来你没有听从我的命令。”

骑士大吼一声扑向圣座，闪着寒光的匕首直刺向教皇的胸膛。教皇依旧端正地坐在那里，他闭上眼睛，释然地微笑了。

“但是……辛苦了。”

11.

埃斯蒂尼安出了一身冷汗，他惊悸未定，心脏狂跳，仿佛被刺杀在圣座上的人不是艾默里克而是他，他靠在图书馆的沙发上，艾默里克紧紧攥着他的手。

“你晕过去了。”艾默里克说，“说晕过去不太恰当，你睡着了，但我无法叫醒你。”

“我做梦了。”

“又是我的回忆吗？”艾默里克问，“很频繁地做梦？”

“最初只有几次，最近越来越频繁，我很多时候已经分不清现实和回忆了。”埃斯蒂尼安疲惫地说，“一开始，我以为都是我自己的回忆，可后来我看到了我从没有经历的事情，那只能是……”

“是我的回忆，对吗？”艾默里克轻声说。

“我不知道。你到底是什么人？我越和你一起生活，越明白你就是艾默里克，可是看到和我的记忆不符合的场景，好像我是编造的、我是这个世界的漏洞。明明那些事都是你和我一起经历的，我却没有一点印象！”

“也可能被编造的是我，不是吗？”艾默里克道，“看来只有我取回自己的回忆，才能回答这个问题了。”

“取回记忆又能怎么样呢？说不定是你最不想看到的事实。”

“我想知道真相。”艾默里克说，“和你记忆里不同的，属于我的真相，我有权利知道……我必须知道，我的祖国究竟怎么样了，我的朋友们究竟怎么样了。”他垂下眼帘，“对，我还想知道你到底是谁。”

埃斯蒂尼安看窗外，他昏迷了一下午，太阳已经要落山了。

“天快黑了……”他摇摇晃晃地站起来，感觉自己几十个小时没有阖眼，“赶得上最后一班车。”

艾默里克跟着站起来：“去哪？”

“牧羊峰。”

……

艾默里克吃了几块薄荷糖，状态比上次来时好很多，他想扶着埃斯蒂尼安，后者拒绝了他。

“习惯了就不觉得恶心了，是吧？”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我本来不用坐车，十几分钟就能到这里，但是既然在这个时代，就遵守这个时代的规则。”

“……你不是这个时代的人？”

“你马上就知道了。”

他选择了一条偏僻的路，通向不起眼的人造山，他带着艾默里克翻出围栏爬上小山丘，稀疏而瘦弱的绿树间可以看到不远处的粼粼的湖光。

“这里是……我们来过的。”

“你不是问我，我是怎么生活的吗？”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我住在这里。”

他一屁股坐到地上，拍拍身边的泥土：“过来。”

艾默里克穿着卡其色的长裤，他犹豫一下，还是坐在了土上，毕竟裤子实际的主人是埃斯蒂尼安，穿脏了也是埃斯蒂尼安洗――艾默里克不会用洗衣机。

“住在这里？”他谨慎地问，“是住在附近吗？”

“不，一年前，我来到这个世界时就住在这儿――很惊奇吗？我也是穿越过来的，”

艾默里克恍然大悟：“所以你表现得像一个怪人，没有朋友，还一直没有工作。”

“你为什么总把重点放在那种地方……”埃斯蒂尼安无语，“我不是普通的人，甚至不是现代人，我的精神和尼德霍格的力量融合，成为邪龙之影一类的……很难解释的存在。”

艾默里克认真地听，埃斯蒂尼安说：“大多数时候，我以不同的形态存在，可能是一座山、一棵树、一块石头……总之很少用人类的样子。”

“因为很费能量？”

“不，因为和现代人打交道太麻烦了。”

艾默里克噗嗤笑了：“是吗，我明白了。”

“我曾经不相信你，抱歉，漫长的岁月里，有很多人觊觎这份力量，用各种手段欺骗我，让我心甘情愿地交出龙眼――我必须时刻警惕，不让自己落入陷阱。”

“嗯，我理解。”

“我只有的这一样东西，我把它交给你。”

埃斯蒂尼安的手中举着什么物体，刚才隐藏在黑暗里没有被人注意，甫一出现就让整个山间都静了下来。

暗红色的龙眼比艾默里克想象的还要大，它的主人像仍然活着般、居高临下地注视艾默里克，艾默里克在深渊般的压迫力呼吸困难，一时间竟恐惧起来，他咬着牙，强迫自己和它对视。

“它还记得你。”

“谁？龙眼吗？”

“我身体里的尼德霍格。”埃斯蒂尼安将龙眼递给他，“试试吧，拿着它。”

艾默里克茫然地说：“我没有感觉到什么……”

“那闭上眼睛，按我说的做。”

埃斯蒂尼安和他一起捧着龙眼，艾默里克闭上眼睛，什么都看不到，只有龙眼穿过黑暗凝视他。

埃斯蒂尼安在他耳边轻声说：

“感受。”

埃斯蒂尼安低沉的声音里，艾默里克听到了缓慢的、不可思议的女声，如同母亲在他灵魂深处低语。

“倾听。”

他在广阔无垠的宇宙，在星球的上方，在水晶的照耀中，那个声音引导他的内心，带领他跨越数千年的时光，回归寒冷飘雪的家乡。

“思考。”

12.

艾默里克猝然睁眼，自己坐在壁炉前烤火。还没有到冬天最冷的时候，但今年木柴的储备很充足，他有自信伊修加德可以熬过这个寒冬。

他抬头对另一边的恋人说：“我们很久没有像现在这样在一起了。”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“没有很久，两周多一点。”

“比起你离开的日子，确实不算很久。你在东方认识的朋友给你寄了星芒节的礼物，我让莫古力放在窗台上了。”

“我等会儿去拆，喂，艾默里克。”

“怎么了？”

埃斯蒂尼安抱着手臂，故弄玄虚地问：“今年星芒节，有人要给你礼物吗？”

“露琪亚、英雄、福尔唐老爷、维德弗尼尔，希尔瓦……”艾默里克瞥到埃斯蒂尼安逐渐冷酷的脸，“……他们事务那么忙，应该抽不出空来，这么一想，我今年好像收不到礼物，真是凄惨。”

埃斯蒂尼安听出他在胡编，哼了一声：“你以为我会信吗？”

“那――能不能让我看看你的礼物呢？”艾默里克眨眨眼，“别人虽然有礼物，但是你和别人是完全不一样的，我想要你的。”

他说得相当直白，埃斯蒂尼安反倒有点不自然，他掏出一个小物件丢给艾默里克：“给你！”

艾默里克以为是什么庞然大物，结果只是一把造型奇特的小钥匙：“……密钥？”

“是啊，帝国最新款魔导装甲的密钥。”埃斯蒂尼安自信一笑，“我从加雷马皇宫里顺手拿的，怎么样？”

艾默里克把玩了一会，表情逐渐不解。

“非常的绝无仅有，但是……只有钥匙吗？”他艰难地说，“它所开启的魔导装甲呢？”

“在帝国。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“艾默里克，别这么看我，我总不可能把一个魔导装甲搬回伊修加德！你可以把这个小玩意当个钥匙链什么的――这也很新颖。”

“好吧，确实是别出心裁的礼物。”艾默里克无奈妥协，“还很有异国风情，我很喜欢，谢了。”

埃斯蒂尼安松了口气，艾默里克突然严肃地说：“我好像忘记一件很重要的事。”

看对方又紧张起来，艾默里克恶作剧得逞般笑了。

“你昨天回到伊修加德，我忘了和你说――”

他认真地说。

“欢迎回来，埃斯蒂尼安。”

埃斯蒂尼安噎了一下，不自觉地嘴角上扬：“真是追求形式。”

“是吗？”艾默里克说，“但是形式也是生活不可或缺的一部分。”

“我打算等过完星芒节再离开，你想让我待多久？”

“……他一定想让你再住几天。”

埃斯蒂尼安皱眉：“什么意思？”

艾默里克苦涩地笑了。

“这不是我的记忆，是你的吗？”他等了一会，没有等到回答，“你是尼德霍格，这是埃斯蒂尼安的记忆――属于另一个我的记忆，是这样吧？”

他熟悉的埃斯蒂尼安冷冷地站在那里，身边萦绕着不详的黑雾，眼眶里是血红的龙眼。

那人没有张嘴，古怪的语言在艾默里克脑海里回响：“人类，什么样的梦最美好？”

艾默里克等着他说出答案。

尼德霍格幽幽道：“惊醒前最后一刻的梦是最美的。”

艾默里克猛地站起来，时针被看不见的手拨动，虚幻的世界在他的身边高速抽离，他垂直坠入水面。

成千上万的碎片向他袭来，穿透他的身体，仿佛星海逆泄，带火的箭矢卷着风擦过他耳边，细碎的声音钻进他的耳朵里，愈来愈响亮嘈杂。

眼前一片幽深的蓝色，他时而记得自己在水里，时而忘记，好像人有时会意识到自己在星球上生存，有时就忘了。零散的碎片伴随着声音荡漾开，像雨珠落入水面泛起的涟漪，艾默里克睁大眼睛，他在水波的缝隙中看到了自己的过往。

永恒湖的战斗、龙骑士手中的龙眼、父亲严肃的指教，教皇厅的美酒，牧羊峰的冷风，埃斯蒂尼安离去的背影……他的心抽紧，他看到埃斯蒂尼安在邪龙的咆哮中迷失自我，邪龙之影被骑神之枪贯穿，浑身是伤的埃斯蒂尼安在逐渐黯淡的以太里让他杀了自己。

“我不会这么做的。”教皇长袍上沾满血，他对埃斯蒂尼安、也是对自己发誓。

他寻找艾欧泽亚最好的法师，为此不惜与旧贵族为敌打开国门，他要救埃斯蒂尼安，明明知道不可能成功，却不肯放弃那一点可悲的希望。

他折磨他、欺骗他、逼迫他压制邪龙、让他相信伊修加德有方法除掉尼德霍格，他在他昏迷的时候忏悔、流着泪亲吻他、祈求他的宽恕，他的所有行为都出自于爱，但他说不出爱。“爱”，多么强大的字，他说不出口。如果早几个月就能说出口了吧？如果那时拉住那人的手就能说出口了吧？如果事情不变得不可挽回就能说出口了吧？他设想一万个如果，哪个都没有实现。

邪龙苏醒，带着无尽的仇恨挣脱了囚笼，重新对伊修加德投以暴行――总会有这么一天。他看着尼德霍格冲向天空，心灵在那一刻解脱了。

父亲没有说错，他是优秀的执政者，他在最短的时间内重振旗鼓、反击邪龙，最终取回了龙眼，可神也无法拯救内忧外患的国家，一切都太晚了，他被自己的人民逼到了悬崖上。龙啸和士兵的吼叫融合，在他颅内回响成某种刺耳的笑声，嘲笑他的不自量力，嘲笑无情的命运。

这场无限梦境的最后，艾默里克沉到了湖心的最深处，幽暗冰冷，隔绝了空气、只有他孤身一人的世界，一束模糊的阳光透过水面，照在他手边的信纸上。

他正俯在桌前写什么，伊修加德下午的太阳温暖，照在他窗前的办公桌上，他总算抽出一点时间，一笔一划地写这封不会有人收到的信。

“没见到你最后一面，实在是遗憾。

距离上一次龙族来犯只有不到一周，你率领眷属打到了大审门，恐怕下次再进攻，皇都就要失守了……你已经不是你了，尼德霍格没有对我投来一瞥，大概因为它眼中的人类都是一样的该死，没有高低贵贱之分，说实话，如果不是它用了你的身体，我眼中的龙族也没什么大差别。

情况愈来愈坏，我不能对未来抱有希望，因为到目前为止，局势从来没有过变好的势头。你离开以后，我从父亲那里知道了很多事情，足以颠覆历史、毁灭这个国家根基的事……此前我就已经有了很不好的预感，没想到预感成真。我别无选择，一面是伊修加德的人民，一面是我可悲的个人主义，我无法抛弃人民，我背叛了自己。

我曾经不相信世上有非黑即白的事，我认为即便是泥潭里也可以开出美丽的花，但讽刺的是，我的命运不是成为花，而是成为泥潭的一部分，我没有忘记梦想，我只是无法再让它实现了。

我尝试着做了一些事，不过收效甚微――你肯定也不想听我说丧气话，所以我不会抱怨。但是有时候我想，如果上天给我一点机遇，哪怕是一点点，事情肯定会有天翻地覆的改变吧？人的成功当然要凭借努力，可有时候，运气比努力更重要，我到底是缺乏运气，还是在一开始就走错了路？已经难以判断了。

亲爱的朋友，我不禁想，几千年后的伊修加德会是什么样的，后来人会替我完成我的梦想吗？我没有铺好路，也没有活着的亲朋好友继承我的遗志，不过好歹留下了点反面教材，教育后人不要步我后尘，也不算白活一趟了。

炮火暂歇，不知明天会怎样，我坐在这个位子上一天，就要做好自己的事。虽然已经无颜面对你，但我时常想念你。我们曾经并肩的日子，是我此生度过最美好的时光。”

笔尖的墨水渗进纸，他写完最后一个单词，周身的一切都幻影般消散，又或许他才是消散的幻影。包裹他的以太涌动着褪去，他像脱出母体的婴儿，坠地的那一刻，他的灵魂完整了。

13.

艾默里克听到秋虫鸣叫，埃斯蒂尼安坐在身边。他抬头看夜空，几颗星星闪着微弱的光，不像他回忆里繁星满天的伊修加德。

“你不是我认识的艾默里克。”埃斯蒂尼安说。

“但你就是我认识的那个埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克轻轻说，“你一直都是这样，从未变过。”

“最后，你……”

“死了。”艾默里克轻松地说，“很可笑，我死前众叛亲离，心里却有一种从未感受过的释然，或许是因为我已经没有具体爱的人，只爱伊修加德这个国家，因此个别人反抗我背叛我杀害我，我都没有实际的感受。”

他的手覆在胸前，感受那里面有力的心跳，“我真正活过的日子，是我最无知而快乐的时候，和你在一起，有无穷无尽的希望。”

“你背叛了自己的内心。”

“我别无选择。”艾默里克平静道，“我不会后悔，我确实痛不欲生，即便记忆消失，我的痛苦也没有消失，它将永远陪伴我的灵魂，但是就算重来一次我也会选择这条路……”

埃斯蒂尼安无法评价，他感受到沉重的命运，不能和他所经历的过去相提并论。

“我出卖自己的梦想和灵魂守护这里……这都是值得的，伊修加德在千年后是最繁华的都市，我看到了这样的未来。如果我不那样做会怎么样？我不知道，但我很高兴看到我没有做错。我一直觉得，‘把问题交给时间’这句话是单纯地逃避责任。但是在时间面前，所有的波澜壮阔和忍辱负重都是一片尘埃，我们都像尘土，像落叶一样……可是只有经历过才知道，与命运为敌的信念有多么闪光。”

“这是你能说出来的话。”埃斯蒂尼安闭着眼睛说，“你就是这样的，不管在什么样的困境里，都能给别人希望和力量。”

“……但是我失败了，我什么都没有挽回。”艾默里克苦笑一声，埋在手臂间说，“我都没有救你。”

“这不是你的责任。”

“我有太多想和你说的话了，你离开以后发生的每一件事，无论好坏，我全部想告诉你，哪怕没机会了，我也会写信记下来，期望有一天你可以收到。”

“我知道。”

“我应该告诉你，应该在那时候拉住你的手告诉你，我对你、我对你……”

“我知道，艾默里克。”

艾默里克牙关紧咬，每一个字都像从骨骼里崩出来：“我一直在寻找……在梦中追逐的，不是龙眼，不是失去的记忆，我一直在找的……是你，是你的手。埃斯蒂尼安，我想再一次拉住你的手！”

埃斯蒂尼安看着艾默里克紧握的拳头，伸了伸手，最终还是没有拉上去。

“你会成为蛮神吧。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“在以太和水晶之力仍然存在的我们的过去，你仍然是神话一般的人。”

“如果有人召唤的话，或许会。”

“那么就只有我能阻止你了。”埃斯蒂尼安笑笑，“邪龙之影阻止成为蛮神的伊修加德独裁皇帝，很般配，我们的命运就该这样。”

艾默里克有些不解，转而又笑了：“这是我听你说过最浪漫的话了。”

“下一次相遇，一定是在已经消逝的三千年之中了。”埃斯蒂尼安坚定得像在宣誓，“不管你在哪里我都会找到你，然后让你重回以太之海。”

“我等着你。”艾默里克说，“但我也不会手下留情的。”

埃斯蒂尼安大笑，十指做拳伸向艾默里克，艾默里克心神领会地与他拳面相碰。

“到那时再拉住我的手吧，如果现在就拉住，我们就都没有追逐的目标了。”

艾默里克笑道：“我期待着。”

他身上浮起一层轻飘飘的金粉，静悄悄，像星星的碎片，风一吹就散开了，他抬头看，金色的星点向上汇聚成一条光亮的路、融入银河。

他坦荡地微笑，把不舍藏在眼底：“我先回去等你了。”

“我会快马加鞭飞回去的。”埃斯蒂尼安朗声说，“用尼德霍格给我的双翼。”

艾默里克的身体渐渐透明，湛蓝的眼睛依然明亮，埃斯蒂尼安执着地盯着他的眼睛，仿佛注视万里无云的天空，最后飞鸟掠过，晴空在露水和雾气中消散了。

埃斯蒂尼安深吸一口气，人造山上只剩他一人，身边的土地还留有人坐过的痕迹。

他目光飘渺，不知在看哪里，黑黢黢的山像沉睡的巨兽、静静地卧在那儿，一道细细的光路穿过它的身体，夜间的路灯像通往天界的路。这是他相当长的一段时间里看到的夜景，他明明无法融入这个高速发展的时代，艾默里克到来后，他却又莫名其妙地成为了社会的一份子，命运像一只手推着他后背，把选择交给他，把艾默里克的希望交给他。

他在海德林的过去与未来流浪了很久，时间成了一个标准的计量单位，值得珍藏的回忆永远只能是回忆，但是今天，回忆变成了他追逐的未来――他开始期待未来，已经发生过的历史也充满不确定，他将遇到许多人、和许多人分开，他将经历失败的挑战、成功的尝试……他将不畏惧任何事。

埃斯蒂尼安有了点困意，在山上睡一觉也未尝不好，或许醒来的时候，他就站在伊修加德飘雪的街上，无所事事地去忘忧骑士亭喝一杯酒，推开那扇木门，冷风吹动门口的风铃，一切都是他记忆中的样子。

这样的风一定也会吹拂在艾默里克身上，艾默里克一定也会在伊修加德的某处怀念、等待、寻找他，哪怕错失良机、哪怕擦肩而过，他们也总会再次相见。埃斯蒂尼安如此坚信。

――因为每一场分别都有意义，每一次相遇都是重逢。

END


End file.
